


Sweet Dreams, my Sunshine.

by DissolveNeurotic



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissolveNeurotic/pseuds/DissolveNeurotic
Summary: When Blitz gets hurt on a mission while protecting Bandit, the rest of the GSG9 are there for him unconditionally.  The only thing that truly bothers him is that during his recovery, he finds himself having the most wonderful yet frustrating dreams. (I can't write a summary to save my life, I'm sorry.)





	1. Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is not my first time writing - but it is my first time posting. It's my first foray in Rainbow Six. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my primary language, but I've tried my best at tweaking the story. 
> 
> I'm testing the waters with a small first chapter, so feel free to comment about anything.

There’s a ringing in his ears, and every muffled sound feels like an explosion to him.

Or maybe they are just that – he vaguely recalls putting himself in harm’s way again.  
It’s what he does, who he is, he’s here to shield others.

He wonders if he managed it, but he can’t focus. The lights are too bright.

He’s half-covering another body, and he won’t stop now – he’ll get them out safely, in one piece. He moves his shield to cover them once more, and he’s glad it’s still strapped to his arm so he doesn’t let it go when he cries out in pain.

He coughs, and it hurts. The explosions stop, and the other is talking to him, but he can’t make out anything – neither the words or the face. Well, all things considered – the face is covered, so there isn’t much to make out.

It doesn’t actually matter because he’s fixated on protecting them.  
He passes out before he has a chance of putting together that he succeeded.

 

When he wakes up again, he wishes he hadn’t. It’s so noisy, it hurts his head – but the lights aren’t as bright anymore. The first thing he notices, is that his head feels a little better – and he’s not wearing his helmet anymore. After that, it’s that Doc’s hovering above him, frowning.

 **“Blitz, your teammates told me what happened. Your head wound might make you feel groggy, but you need to stay awake, can you do that for me ?”** Gustave asks him, looking grave.

He weakly tries to bat away at the doctor’s hand which are checking his head – it hurts, sure, but he doesn’t need the attention. Surely there’s someone else who needs it more ?

 **“Hello, sleeping beauty. You took a short nap to the helicopter.”** he hears nearby, in a low gravelly voice that he recognizes.

When he turns his head toward it, he finds IQ fidgeting nearby and Bandit failing at looking casual.

He smiles groggily and tries to tell them that he’s fine – see, he didn’t spring a leak. But he coughs, it hurts, and it doesn’t come out as intended. They rush over to his side immediately, IQ holding his hand and Bandit kneeling next to her, trying to remain impassive.

He weakly tells Dom, still smiling, that he looks like _Scheiße_.

They’ve both removed their helmets and balaclava. Bandit’s face has a few cuts, which have been already tended to – IQ, most likely.

 **“I don’t speak a lick of German, but keep him talking. Keep him awake and tell me if he says anything about how he’s feeling.”** Doc’s talking, but not to him. The Frenchman has a really smooth and soothing voice – no wonder he puts his patients at ease.

Bandit takes that as a prompt to angrily call him a _Dummkopf_. And also to tell him he‘s the one who actually looks like _Scheiße_.

Monika smacks Dominic, telling him he should be grateful he‘s even here – and it‘s all thanks to Blitz.

Oh, so he was protecting Bandit. Good. He wouldn‘t want Dominic dead, so he tries to say it with a smile. It comes out with a wince, and most likely slurred. In fact, Elias would be really sad if Dominic had died. He has such pretty brown eyes too, it would be a shame. Plus, he’s all lean muscles and soft hair, like a... a... pretty deer.

There’s an amused feminine laugh at that. Is he broadcasting his thoughts ? Telepathically ?

As for the other man, his features seem to ease a bit, and a small smirk turn up on his lips. It looks better on him than a frown. IQ squeezes his hand, and smiles as well – but it doesn‘t quite reach her eyes. Which are really pretty too, you know, he‘s sure she knows how pretty she is.

IQ is like a swan, she‘ll peck your eyes out if you piss her off, but she‘s so beautiful.

 **“Thank you Elias, that‘s very kind of you.“** Monika tells him, with a light blush and a smile as she soothingly rubs his hand in her own.

 **“Oh I sure as hell won‘t forget any of this, Kötz. Do keep broadcasting your thoughts, please. I love hearing how -pretty- we are. I think I‘ll call her Swan Princess from now on.“** the taller man says with a smirk.

And that's Bandit‘s way of saying everything will be fine. Or maybe it won‘t be fine, and he‘s distracting him. Talking with Dominic is an acquired taste, because sometimes it‘s so confusing to figure out what he actually means.

The smirk disappears, and his demeanor turns stiff – he‘s gazing at the ground, missing the way IQ stares at him disapprovingly. She turns back to him, and her two hands hold his in sympathy.

He wants to protest that it‘s not Dom‘s fault. He loves him the way he is. He loves Monika and Marius too, just the way they are. There are no words following his thoughts, this time. But Dom‘s hand joins in, and he wants to bring his second hand to cover it.

He tries, and he lets out a garbled noise of pain – it just won‘t move, it hurts too much. This seems to alarm everyone.

Doc‘s been gingerly removing his vest and cutting into his jacket all this time, and it feels easier to breathe now. It still hurts, but it feels better. He‘s so tired now, he just wants to curl up in his bed and sleep forever.

 **“Sleep later, humor us now. Me and IQ want to hear you wax poetics about Marius too. We‘ll tell him how highly you think of him. You can even say his face is ruggedly handsome with those little scars, ja ?“** Bandit is frowning even as he‘s joking, and it scares him a bit.

 **“And his voice, Dom, don‘t forget his beautiful voice. If I am a beautiful swan, then what is Marius ?“** Monika adds, shaking her head with a laugh in her voice. Monika is somehow better at faking it. Though it IS funny, he‘ll give them that.

He smiles, and proposes nothing - he can‘t really focus right now. He manages to get out that he thinks Bandit‘s voice sounds better than Marius‘. He also wants to point out that they are the ones waxing poetics now.

Except that Doc‘s just prodded at his shield-bearing arm now that he can breathe better, and suddenly all he can think of is pain. He tries to jerk away, but it just hurts even more.

He hears the man mumble something, just before he loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the tags as the story gets along, and I hope it was acceptable. It will be Blitz/Bandit eventually. This is noticeably tame, and it gets a wee bit steamier later on : I already wrote one of these scenes, actually - it's what sparked the whole thing !
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	2. Waiting

IQ was waiting, fidgeting, worrying. She was glad that Doc and Thatcher had petitionned to get more comfortable chairs in the waiting room of Hereford‘s clinic. While Gustave had been more diplomatic about it, Mike had outright claimed that they were terrible and nobody should have to curl up in those awful tiny plastic chairs while waiting on news of their teammates.

Of course, he‘d said that in a more... colorful manner.

So she was sitting in one of those cushioned wooden chair, leaning against Bandit, who was sprawled in the one next to her. He was doing his best impression of a wall, features smoothed out blankly. Blitz was injured often, it came with the reality of being at the front of their assaults - but it‘s not every day that he got the brunt of a bomber‘s explosion.

Gustave had told them their mutual best friend had a concussion – that had seemed obvious, as he seemed disoriented. This was just highlighted by his confused, slurred babbling in German.

Unfortunately, their friend had also hurt his shield-bearing arm – they had managed to get his shield off while he was unconscious, and it had laid there completely limp. His arm might have been broken - Elias‘ panicked jerks and difficulty moving his arm while on board hadn‘t been promising.But since it wasn‘t life-threatening, Doc had moved on to something else.

His ribcage had taken a beating that day, but their doctor couldn‘t determine exactly when or how at this instant. The explosion certainly hadn‘t helped. Elias wasn‘t coughing up blood, which was a good thing. He had informed them that his educated guess was that Elias‘ ribs were bruised, perhaps some were broken.

There had been no news of Blitz‘s condition since they had gotten off the helicopter; Doc had rushed off with his staff and an unconscious Elias in a gurney. He had been given him a sedative on the ride back to keep him from making his condition worse.

And so they were waiting – they had messaged Jäger about it, and didn‘t know when he would receive the message. Their _“little brother“_ was on another operation, and wouldn‘t be back soon. They had been herded off to take a shower and get their minor wounds looked at – a few cuts and bruises.

While Blitz had taken the brunt of the attack, Dominic was covered in nasty bruises. He‘d feel them for days – but he was alive. He knew he‘d be dead if Elias hadn‘t shoved him away and protected him. He wouldn‘t admit it, but Dominic had felt like a terrified moron – his gun had clicked empty while he heard the bomber coming his way and it had felt like the end of the line for him.

The op was supposed to have been a success all around – bombs disarmed, ennemies killed or rounded up and nobody had died. Except for Blitz, there had been no serious injuries. Bandit felt responsible for those injuries. He still resented himself for his failure to take the enemy down – the electrified barbed wires hadn‘t stopped him either.

Next thing he knew, he was being tackled as far as possible from the bomber. Blitz had shoved his handgun in his hands – he‘d raised his shield as he held him close,flashing off in hopes of disorienting the bomber sufficiently that he‘d blow off while further away from them. They‘d looked at each other in the eyes, readying themselves for the worst.

After the explosion, he had been disoriented, with his ears ringing. It hadn‘t been far off, but they weren‘t dead. Bandit had done his best to shoot down the white masks who had come to pick off anything left alive or worth scavenging. Blitz had been essentially out of order – but the idiot had still clung to him afterward, trying to shield him.

He sighed, and Monika looked at him questioningly.

“ **It‘s nothing. Just thinking about how Blitz will die one day if he keeps pulling those stunts. He could‘ve died this time – we could‘ve both died when it should have been just me.“** he answered, bitterness creeping in his tone. He still thought he wasn‘t worth it, especially not at the price of the golden boy of the GSG9 – even if he didn‘t resent Blitz for it anymore.

“ **You know you can‘t stop him from pulling this shit, Dominic. I hate it too, but it‘s just who he is – he‘ll die before leaving anyone behind.“** she replied sadly.

“ **The little shit. He shouldn‘t** **act like** _ **verdammt**_ **martyr. The fate of the world doesn‘t rest on his shoulders. This is real life – not one of Echo‘s games.“** he scoffed, no longer bothering to look impassive.

“ **You like him.“** she told him, and it wasn‘t said as if it was a sudden realization – she was stating a fact out loud, maybe for his own sake.

He wanted to growl out that of course he liked Blitz – everyone liked the man. But he knew that‘s not what she meant. She meant how he was one of the few allowed in his personal space without rebuke. Or how he‘d cook his favourite breakfast without a word if Elias didn‘t look well.

“ **You should tell him. You know the nature of the job. Especially after today...“** she trailed off. She laid her head against his shoulder again, having said her piece. The Ice Queen (or Swan Princess) was blunt and he appreciated it.

Elias didn‘t judge him, or ask questions. He never had. Blitz was such a goddamn ray of sunshine, it was unnatural. The man gave of himself constantly, like it was an infinite ressource. To his teammates-turned-family, he was there to hold them close during a panic attack or a nightmare.

He would fight with Dominic to make him see reason, uncaring of the bruises and split lip afterward. He would cook Marius‘ favourite dish at ungodly hours in the morning. He would watch awful shows with Monika, commenting the entire time to make her smile.

Dominic didn‘t deserve it, but he took it all the same. He tried to give back what little he could, but it wasn‘t much. So he remained tight-lipped, there was nothing to be said – he had nothing to give.

“ **I‘m sure he‘ll be fine. He‘ll smile and say he‘s all patched up and ready to cook us breakfast, to apologize for making us worry.“** she said quietly, face half-hidden in his ever-present black and yellow jacket.

He rubbed a hand on his face, suddenly feeling exhausted. He needed a shave, hadn‘t bothered in a while – with the op and all, his face felt like sandpaper. Yeah, Elias always acted like everything was going great – even if they all knew better. So he played along with IQ‘s olive branch – talking about feelings wasn‘t up Bandit‘s alley.

“ **I‘ll be expecting an enormous plate of** _ **Pfannkuchen**_ **for that stunt.“** he grumbled.

It made her chuckle, and he felt her nod in agreement.

“ **And I won‘t let him get away with calling me a damn deer, either. Do I look like a jittery prey to you ? At least you get to be a pissy swan. Marius is probably one of those flying squirrel, in Elias‘ strange little concussed world.“** he added, feeling irked – he should have been something bigger, with claws.

He bristled when IQ‘s hand looped around his arm – he knew Blitz was close to her, and that he always diffused her worries. Jäger‘s was the second choice. Dominic wasn't well-verse in comforting other people. So he relaxed and quietly remained by her side, awkwardly patting her hand. He leaned his head against hers, feeling like he wanted to sleep – but waiting on Elias seemed more important, otherwise they would both already be in their respective bed.

There was nothing else to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that the writing style isn't annoying - I'm using the third person, but while the first chapter was from Blitz's viewpoint, this one is from both IQ's and Bandit's - sorry if I mucked that up and it felt confusing. 
> 
> Again, do tell if anything is odd so that I can fix it. Or if anything is neat, too, I love those too.
> 
> Sometimes you need an outside viewpoint, and I don't have any right now. :(


	3. Chapter 3

When Dominic saw Kateb come out with his clipboard, dressed in his civies and his lab coat instead of his battlefield gear, he was relieved to see the doctor looked... well not happy, but it was better than he expected.

IQ had since fallen asleep on his shoulder, the last few days sinking in. He had nodded off as well a few times. He shook her awake, not wanting to have to repeat everything later. She yawned and stretched, becoming alert once she saw that Doc was waiting to speak.

 

“ **He‘s still sedated. I don‘t know the extent of his concussion, but he knew who you were, was talking, and seemed to be aware of his situation. We‘ll know more when he wakes up – but I‘m not worrying about his head. The helmet did its job.“** Doc nodded at them, before continuing. 

 

“ **His arm will still have to stay in a brace and a sling as much as possible – it‘s not broken, but it was a near thing. He won‘t be able to do much with it. His ribs are bruised again, but not broken. It will take some time. I‘ll prescribe him some painkillers.“**

 

There was a pause.They stared impatiently.

 

“ **He‘ll have to stay put. I‘m counting on the two of you for that. He‘ll listen to you. You can go in now – there‘s a bed prepped next to his. You can use it while you wait for him to wake up, seeing as you‘ve at least showered.“** Doc sighed, motionning to the door with his head as he went on his way – he had other things to attend to, and reports to file in. 

The two germans wasted no time getting in, nearly shoving him aside in their haste to get to their friend‘s bedside. It made Gustave shake his head in mild annoyance - it didn‘t last, because he knew his own teammates wouldn‘t leave his bedside if he were the one injured.

He‘d make sure the rest of their mottley crew knew that Blitz wasn‘t in any danger – just in for a world of discomfort **.** He continued on his way, and flinched when he heard a metallic screech.

The noise had been Bandit roughly pushing the spare bed so that it would be flush next to Blitz‘s. It was one of those hospital beds that could be reclined, so he climbs on in a sitting position as IQ curled in between the two male operators.

He checks his messages, and sends another text to Jäger, updating him on Elias‘ situation – telling him his big brother is a moron who‘s going to be just fine, if in pain during his recovery.

He looks at Elias, who has the face of those blissfully asleep. Of course, he knows better – their friend is still sedated. He has an IV line hooked to his good arm while the other is in a sling. He knows there are nasty bruises under that hospital jacket that will make breathing painful until his ribs heal.

He‘s furious with himself, and with the guilt gnawing at him. It‘s not his fault that Blitz is a fucking martyr. But if he‘d been more careful with his clip, that wouldn‘t have happened. He brushes his fingers through IQ‘s hair while she huddles on herself and hopes she won‘t get a nightmare tonight – even if she‘s the most mentally sound and well-balanced of their lot.

Because while Blitz was essentially a happy sunshine; the man hid a simmering storm, so far underneath that you couldn‘t guess it with superficial contact.

Lost in thought, he recalled the time when he still resented Blitz for being who he was; when he‘d thought he was just some optimistic innocent puppy who had been recommended because it looked good on file. Golden boy and all.

He‘d been dead wrong.

And he‘d learned it the hard way; and not because he‘d seen first hand that the man was proefficient on the field, ironically. But because one night, the “ _puppy_ “ had been screaming the roof down in his sleep. Being next door to Elias‘ bedroom, he‘d been the first on site, waking him up – only to end up on the floor being strangled within an inch of his life. Elias was both larger and heavier than him – which made him so good at breaching assaults.

He should‘ve known better.

 

It had taken IQ and Jäger to get him off, or talk him out of his stupor. Of course, Blitz had apologized profusedly at a wheezing Bandit, even trying to make sure he was okay, asking what he could do to make it up. He‘d waved him off, more angry at his own stupidity than anything.

And now he knew that if Elias was screaming, it was a -really bad thing- and he had to fetch his teammates and work together to calm him down. Mostly they had to stop him from trashing around, until he became aware of his surroundings again. Then they had to hold him close until he stopped shaking like a leaf.

Single beds weren‘t made for four grown operators, so they generally ended up piled in a nest of covers on the floor. Bandit would deny it until his deathbed that he enjoyed it even a little.

By morning Elias would be back to his usual self, in a surprising show of mental resilience. He wished that it was as simple as to let it out and feel better afterward, like a good cry.

 

The good thing was that it never happened seemingly out of nowhere – they‘d all since learned to recognize when a situation triggered him. The last time it had happened was when Marius had been harassed during their time off-base, going out for a drink.

Marius was something of a lithe figure, with a youthful face – if you ignored the small shrapnel scars spread across it. It wasn‘t enough to disfigure him, but he would often be self-conscious about it. He was still attractive – and completely uninterested in anyone.

They all saw him as their adorable little autistic brother, indeed.

 

The R6 operators had gone out en mass, drinking in honor of the fallen recruits and celebrating being alive. They had gotten scattered during their night out, but the german operators always entered and left a place together.

Marius had (unfortunately) gotten engrossed in conversation, while drinking whatever-it-was. Dominic didn‘t remember. But apparently, his pseudo-date hadn‘t gotten the memo that Marius wouldn‘t respond to his (obvious) advances.

Which had somehow ended with a huddled Marius being insulted (including about his face), rocking back and forth in his chair - having splashed his beer all over the other man by accident.

 

It was astounding how Marius on the field and Marius in civilian life were two completely different things. Dominic was pretty sure he was as much an asshole on and off the field.

 

He‘d rarely seen Blitz furious – this was one of those times. He‘d said nothing, just strode up to the jerk and hauled him off by his collar and told him to fuck off. His angry grin daring him to say something – or even better, to try and hit him.

The other guy might‘ve been drunk – because he tried to hit Elias. Elias, who was tall and obviously strong – Dominic might have been taller than him, but he looked like a twig compared to Elias.

Of course, that was all this moron needed to do in order to end up face first on the dirty floor, arms bent from behind and a knee digging in his back with more weight than was necessary. Monika had winced next to him, but hadn‘t said anything – he was sure that she had shared his opinion about this.

 

Once he had heard a stuttering, whimper of an apology, Blitz had let go. They all had better priorities – bringing Jäger home. Elias had picked up a rocking Marius in his arms like he was a feather, and angrily walked out of the bar, straight to the base. They had followed him without words, only exchanging a knowing glance.

And that night, their friend had woken up screaming.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shuffling noise. Turning his head to the side, he was met with Elias‘ blue eyes, and lips that turned up in a loopy smile. He smiled back tiredly, but content that Elias was awake already, if only briefly.

He was fairly sure there was high-grade painkiller in that IV line.

He reached out, turning his body toward IQ and Blitz as he linked his index finger with Elias‘, scooting closer as he placed his arm over Monika‘s shoulder. They were silent, and Elias closed his eyes once again.

Bandit took that as his cue to allow himself to sleep as well. It felt so good to let his eyes close, and to know everything would be fine in the long run.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Elias awoke again, he was more aware of his surroundings. He could recall staring in Bandit‘s green eyes for a brief moment, and smiling at him – trying to convey that everything was fine. But he‘d been too tired to keep his eyes open for long, even if he was in a reclined position instead of laying down.

His mouth was dry and he felt... slightly out of it. As if something muddled his thoughts; he winced when he noticed that his arm was in a sling, and that he couldn‘t move it without a sting of pain.

The tug of the IV line in his other arm gave him pause as well, and he figured out that he must have been hooked on the good stuff. It should have hurt more but Gustave wasn‘t the type to ever skimp on his patients‘ well-being.

Bits and pieces came back to him, recalling his panic when he‘d turned toward the hissing noise and saw the bomber steadily making his way to Bandit - despite receiving an entire gun clip to the chest. Bandit‘s face had been hidden behind his face-shield and balaclava, but he‘d seen the way his stance had sagged in resignation.

The sound of their gun clicking empty was dreadful to any soldier.

He remembered running, shoving his teammate aside on the field and bringing his shield up in desperation. Then there had bright lights, deafening noises and confusion. He recalled Doc and his teammates hovering over him. And pain, lots of it.

But he was alive – and so were IQ and Bandit, he thought with relief.

He noticed was that there was something warm pressed against his left side, and it made him smile when he saw that it was Monika. He tried to turn on his side, except that it was difficult to move his arm - his hand felt stuck, like it was being held in a vice grip.

Confused, he looked down.

Dominic was holding his hand as if Elias might disappear if he dared to let go, and it was almost painful now that he had become aware of it. He wiggled his fingers, trying to get some blood back in them. It must have been worse than he thought, if Dominic was holding on like this.

Bandit wasn‘t the biggest fan of physical contact – and yet, he was resting his chin on top of IQ‘s head. He‘d protectively thrown an arm over her, as he held Elias‘ hand.

He was glad that his team could rely on each other, even out of the field. It made him feel warm inside – they were good together. But it was a brief warmth – it could have ended differently, and he knew it.

He felt guilty for putting them through this, but if Bandit had died... He‘d rather not think about it. He felt too much for all of them, and he‘d keep them alive at any cost he could possibly pay.

Taking a good look at his friend, he distractedly noticed that Dominic‘s brown hair was getting long – strands had begun to fall into his eyes. Either he was growing his beard again, or he needed a shave.

He was sporting the sort of bedhead that showed a fitful night – such as when he was sick with worry and wouldn‘t tell anyone. The bags under his eyes spoke for themselves and his features were etched in a frown again.

IQ was also sporting bags under her eyes, and her hair was loose from her ponytail. She looked more relaxed than Bandit, arms curled under her cheek. She was wearing one of his jackets, which made her look tiny as he had a much bulkier frame. He smiled – she looked so vulnerable, even if she was anything but.

He hoped that Bandit and IQ would have a couple of days off, and he grimaced when he realized he would be confined on base until he healed. He looked at his sling disdainfully – it left him one-armed and he would require help with most things.

He remained awake, looking at the ceiling. He couldn‘t move – he didn‘t want to disturb Monika or Dom, plus he was still holding him in a way that made it clear he wouldn‘t get his hand back so soon.

He was going to get a cramp in the next few minutes.

He wanted to laugh – only Marius was missing, and typically he‘d snuggle into his right side, and it would be a mock version of a happy family – if the happy family consisted of PTSD-suffering operators. With his height, Bandit would often sit behind Blitz as IQ and Jäger snuggled on the sides.

They would all wake up with a crick in their necks, but it‘d be worth it.

Even if the other operators jokingly called IQ the german mama bear, and Blitz would be the papa – Bandit was just as protective of their lot. He just didn‘t show it in the same way. Even Jäger could show a surprising amount of aggressivity or care when it came to his teammates‘ well-being.

He gently wiggled his fingers again, hoping to get the light-sleeper that Bandit was to open his eyes. Nothing. This time he shook it, and squeezed back as hard as he could. One half-lidded eye opened in response – he must‘ve been really exhausted.

Elias made a sushing noise when Bandit tried to move, and tried to remove his hand from his grip – which caused Bandit to drop it as if he‘d been burned. No matter how many times he told him it was fine and that he enjoyed the contact, Dom would recoil at the slightest perceived rejection.

He grimaced at the stinging in his fingers as the blood moved back. He took a few seconds to figure out a more comfortable position – unfortunately, his injured arm was making it difficult.

He raised his good arm, and conveyed to Dom that he wanted him to nudge Monika into his side. It wasn‘t really hard to do, she was exhausted and shuffled closer to him without waking up. He placed a kiss on top of his blond friend‘s head, and he briefly considered giving one to his other friend too.

Bandit narrowed his eyes at him, something he couldn‘t place going on behind those eyes before he sighed. He hummed and it could‘ve meant anything. Elias tugged on Dominic‘s hand as he wrapped his arm around Monika‘s, awkwardly threading his fingers back with Dom‘s.

It was awkward, but it was the best he could do right now. He wanted to say something but Dom had plastered himself as close as possible, chin on top of Monika‘s head again and nose buried against Elias‘ shoulder. He was back to watching him with one half-lidded eye.

“If you do this sort of stupid shit again, I‘ll...“ Bandit trailed off in a whisper, careful not to wake IQ. His tone was remarkly bland – he‘d expected a vicious tongue lashing at some point in the near future. It‘d been so long since Dom had truly been pissed at him, and here he was - calm like a snake about to strike.

Blitz felt a tremor run through him, and he swallowed thickly. He was now expecting a bite, physical or emotional. Bandit ran cold – he was calculating yet kept others on an uneven footing.

“I...“ he begun, but was cut off.

“Shut up, you fucking lemming. Just don‘t do it again.“ Both eyes were open now, still looking at him with calm disinterest but his tone rising. A glimmer of the fury underneath.

He shut his mouth with an audible click. His hand was squeezed painfully, and he knew there would red indents where Ban‘s nails dug in. His winced, and Dom still looked at him in the eye, as he was slowly applying more pressure.

“That‘s their hearts crushing when you do stupid shit. Remember that.“ said Dominic, and he swore those green eyes became glassy for a second or two. 

He wanted to stammer out an apology, wanted to say he knew but that it was for the best – but Bandit‘s hard stare made it die on his lips. He didn‘t know what his own eyes reflected – probably guilt and tiredness. 

They kept staring at each other, and eventually the pressure on his hand eased up. But he didn‘t move away and they held hands in silence, his own throbbing painfully.

Dominic laid back his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. Elias allowed his own to close as well, and his throbbing time reminded him that this was not over. Monika, still asleep, would remain blissfully oblivious to what had just transpired between the two of them.


	5. Sorry !

Hello, I'm afraid I have bad and good news...

First, the really shitty news : My hard-drive crashed, and nothing at all could be recovered from it's steel carcass. At all - it's soul was sucked into the nether entirely...  
And I hadn't copied a lots of it unto my memory sticks, as I didn't expect it to die so suddenly and entirely.

Fookin' hard-drive...

Which means I lost a ton of stuff, the least being this story. :(

Good news : At least I got myself a beta reader, so I can recover some of what I sent... but yeah...

Bad news : I've got places to go, monsters to kill, programs to reinstall, licenses to dig out, work to re-type, and so on... Unfortunately, this will go on the back-burner.

Good news : I'm not giving up ! At least for now, it seems likely that I'll entirely rework and repost this story when I have more time. I love the GSG9, and I won't quit. >:l

I'm really sorry I can't finish this, and thank you for all the kudos and kind comments. They really made my day!  
Thanks for understanding. *little wave*


End file.
